


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, Fear, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A summer celebration nearby uses fireworks to celebrate. Turns out that John's boyfriend is afraid of them.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Fireworks

Fireworks are blaring in the sky.

Red, gold, blue, green, pink, and white lights fizzle out.

Inside of John's apartment he’s gazing up at the night sky.

A violent pop sounds off again.

Dave suddenly jumps.

John turns his head around to get a look at his boyfriend who’s on the couch.

Dave is shivering, even with that stoic look on his face, he can't hide his fear.

John smiles softly as he walks over to his lover.

John wraps a blanket around the two of them to share and turns on the TV to play some of Dave's beats.


End file.
